Just Scream Next Time
by Perfect-Tempest
Summary: An intruder sneaks into her bedroom, but Liechtenstein has been taught how to defend herself. How does her sweet Switzi react upon hearing ruckus in his little sister's room? Probably not well... SwitzerlandXLiechtenstein, fluff, one-shot.


**Just Scream Next Time **

Switzerland/Liechtenstein Drabble

_Tap._

_Tap._

The night never seemed darker when Liechtenstein thought she heard something rapping against her window. Peeling the blankets down her face, she stared warily at the glass. The top of a head bobbed up, alarming her, and the rapping became louder.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

It was too dark to make out any facial features, but someone was there.

_Tap!_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Sliding out of bed, alert green eyes never leaving the window, Liechtenstein crouched on the floor and readied herself. Switzerland had taught her self-defense many times. _Switzi would be so disappointed if I hadn't learned anything, but I'm ready! _Truthfully, she was terrified; but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

_Slam!_

Suddenly, her window banged open, and to her horror, a man came falling in. Crashing into her pile of stuffed animals that Switzerland had given to her over the years, the intruder slammed into her particular favorite: a stuffed elephant. Heatedly, Liechtenstein pushed her bureau on top of the man, effectively trapping him beneath it. It fell with a deafening smash.

"Oww! My poor head! Help me up, _oui_?"

Flicking on her light, heart thumping wildly in her chest, Liechtenstein discovered a maimed Frenchman lying amid her beloved stuffed creatures. With a small frown, she reached down and grabbed her elephant, hugging it against her chest as she loomed over him. "You should know better than to do this; that wasn't very nice," Liechtenstein asserted in her little voice.

"Liechtenstein? Are you okay? What happened?"

Suddenly, Switzerland was right behind her, seizing her arm and pulling her back from France, who continued groaning. Gun in hand, Switzerland aimed it at France, absolutely infuriated. Liechtenstein clung to his arm. "No big Bruder! Don't shoot him!"

"_Oui!_" France struggled desperately, but to no avail. "Help me up!"

Cursing beneath his breath, Switzerland muttered, "Fine!" Folding his arms angrily, he contemplated what to do. He slowly noticed how well France was trapped as he writhed in the quicksand of toys. "Liechtenstein," Switzerland lowered his voice, "did you do this?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled shyly.

He had to admit, he was proud of her for paying attention to one of his most important lessons: Use your physical surroundings to your advantage. "Good girl," Switzerland patted her head, but suddenly seized her shoulders. "Don't ever do this again Liechtenstein, do you hear me? This was very dangerous! What if that had been Russia?" France insulted him from the floor, but Switzerland was too busy lecturing. "Well?"

"I-I don't know…" Liechtenstein thought the results would be the same and that Russia would also be trapped beneath the bureau.

"Yes, you see?" Switzerland nodded sternly. "You must lock your windows at night."

"Okay," Liechtenstein smiled, hugging his arm. "I will, from now on."

Switzerland blushed, gruffly managing a terse, "Good." He glanced at the top of Liechtenstein's blond little head and breathed a sigh of relief. The minute he heard the crash, he seized his gun and went running to her aid—he was so worried about her. Still, she was oddly quiet and Switzerland didn't realize why. He frowned. Was she still scared?

Lichtenstein's little voice tugged his attention to her large gaze. "I'm sorry for waking you, Switzi."

Now she was apologizing? _That's _why she was being so quiet? Didn't she realize that he was more worked up about her safety? "I don't care that you woke me up, I was concerned about you!" Fuming, Switzerland growled, "Just scream next time."

**Extended Ending**

"Just scream next time? That sounded so…sexual, _non_?"

"…shut your filthy mouth before I do it for you."

France balked as Switzerland kicked him in the shins, roughly leading him out of Liechtenstein's bedroom with his hands tied behind his back. "_O-oui_, my apologies…" He tried casting the little blond girl a flirty wink, but Switzerland shoved him forward harder.

The perverted Frenchman did have a point though, Switzerland had to admit; he could have phrased that better.


End file.
